Brylar
Brylar '('Br/'''ee and Sk/ylar')' is the friendship pairing between Bree Davenport and Skylar Storm. In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, they were rivals, but became friends in the end. They work well together and Bree takes on the "big sister role" between the two. For the real life pairing of Kelli Berglund and Paris Berelc, see ''Karis''. Other Names * '''Skee (Sk/'ylar and Br/'ee) * Skylee (Skyl/ar and Br/'ee') * Brear (Bre/e and Skyl/'ar') * Bylar (B'/ree and Sk/'ylar) Moments Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med * Though they were fighting throughout the entire episode, Bree and Skylar made up at the end. * They both agreed that they shouldn't have underestimated each other. * Both Bree and Skylar think that Oliver reminds them of Chase. Season 1 Holding Out for a Hero * Skylar beats up Bree as a way to show that she was bonding with her. * Bree says she thinks of Skylar as a sister. The Superhero Code * They both realized they blamed Oliver for damaging Bree's belongings. * Bree and Skylar had their first hug. Need for Speed * Bree and Skylar shared a second hug. * She was excited to tell Skylar about her upcoming sneaker line. Follow the Leader * Bree agreed with Skylar when she said they had to leave for the mission. * Bree said Skylar had a great idea and stepped up as mission leader. The List * When Skylar was sad about what happened with CrossBow, Bree was the one who stepped forward to talk/comfort her. Trivia * They both liked Oliver at one point, and Oliver has liked both of them at one point (but he's fixated on Skylar more so than Bree). * Bree says she's always wanted a sister, and essentially gets her wish with Skylar. * Both Skylar and Bree were involved in a situation where they got jealous when someone they knew decided they had a crush on a boy who likes them, but they normally don't show feelings for. In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med Skylar gets jealous of Bree when she and Oliver start flirting, and in the Lab Rats episode ''Forbidden Hero '' Bree gets jealous when Caitlin and Bob flirt with each other. In Bree's case though, it was more because he and Caitlin were talking about her behind her back. * Skylar enjoys beating Bree up as a way to show that she was bonding with her and Skylar was amused by this. Bree, however, did not enjoy this and tried to run away from her. This is similar to the way Adam treats Chase, and Bree even says this. According to Kaz, on Skylar's planet, sisters treat each other like brothers. * They share two powers - super speed and invisibility. * They both experienced the loss of their powers twice. Similarly, they almost died in the process of getting their powers back. * They were both genetically engineered. * They both haven't experienced much of the real world. * Bree was the opposite of Skylar; Bree felt having powers was taking over her life and not giving her freedom, whereas Skylar enjoyed being a superhero and having powers. * Skylar can run as fast as Bree. Gallery Userbox Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Character Relationships